Mighty Love
by deadtodd
Summary: That's the way love goes. Fluff.


**Grimmy**: _Another oneshot. This one only took fourty eight minutes and it can be completely dedicated to the song Mighty Love by The Spinners. Fabulous music people. I warn you now, the fluff in this is at an all time high. I don't own Hey Arnold._

Kids ran up and down the block, screaming and laughing. A small group of girls played double dutch on the wide sidewalk. Three other girls and a rather eccentric boy played hopscotch. Or rather, two of the girls pretended to play while they watched, amused, as the boy tried to get the girl to go out with him. A distinct raspy shout of 'I told you I could hit it' echoed down the block, right before the sound of glass crashing. Naturally the three boys involved in the incident took off running in fear.

A few preteens and soon to be preteens stood in a circle, the oldest one pointing at each shoe while saying a catchy rhyme that determined who was 'it'. Giggling girls sat on their friend's stoops, admiring the older boys and young men who played a game of basketball with rusty old goal. Slightly younger boys watched the giggling girls, pointing and smirking.

The younger set of kids, ages varying from the terrible twos to the wanna be independent sixes pedaled as hard as they could on their tricycles and two wheelers with training wheels. A few older kids even rode their bikes with them, coaching from the sidelines.

Boys, and even a few odd girls, sat on their stoops discussing or playing the latest handheld video games. They sometimes drifted onto the subject of old cartoons and like always, it led to someone getting so angry that their skin turned red and they stomped off down the street. More often than not it was one of the few girls that visited the group of socially awkward boys.

Little sisters annoyed their older brothers, while younger brothers showed just how cute they could be to their older sisters best friends. The hugs that followed were unappreciated. And all the while, other siblings ran up and down the block, tag teaming whoever they managed to get their hands on.

And the entire time parents watched over, thinking that while things had changed, they still managed to stay the same. There was even a neighborhood bully or two, depending on who came that way. And inside a house, large, red, and proud, there would soon be another addition to that generation of children.

"That's gonna be our little Miles someday Helga."

The person being addressed rolled her bright blue eyes. "What makes you think that little Miles won't be a little Miriam?" she asked with a snort. But she smiled anyways when he wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on the swell of her stomach. One month to go.

He pressed his nose against the crook of her neck and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm psychic. Besides, Phoebe just had little Kyo Johanssen and he's a boy. He needs a best friend."

Another snort. "Arnold, that's just wishful thinking." She leaned back into his embrace, closing her eyes for a bit while he rubbed her tummy to see if there was any kicking. He always claimed that he just wanted to feel closer to her but she knew he was searching to make sure. Ever since the lost of their first child he'd been entirely too anxious to make sure that she had a pulse and now he was pushing that fear off onto their unborn child.

"So you want a girl now?" he inquired with a soft hmm. He placed another kiss on her cheek, lingering for quite some time.

And although she knew he couldn't see it, she rolled her eyes. "Yes," she replied stubbornly. She shifted her weight a bit as she opened her eyes to stare back out the window. Like any mother, she was worried about the future of her child but there was no denying that she was happy that it would be raised in Hillwood. It had been her home and it was the place that she found Arnold. "Brooke needs a friend too."

He arched an eyebrow at his adamant wife and whined, "But Gerald is my best friend, so our kid should be best friends with his son. And so on and so forth. Besides," he paused to tilt her head and place a quick kiss on her lips. "Phoebe is your best friend too."

She couldn't hide the grin that tugged at her face, not that she wanted to. "I'm friends with Rhonda too!" she quipped, turning around completely to place a few kisses on the edge of his lips. If someone told her as a girl that she would be here, at this moment, kissing a boy with messy cornflower hair and a football head, she would have swooned. It wasn't quite like the first dream she had of them being married, it was better.

_Thank God the stork doesn't really bring babies._ She'd thought that on many occasions, more often right before she smacked her husband's butt as he left the kitchen.

"But Phoebe is your beeeest friend." He poked out his bottom lip in an adorable pout and pressed his nose against her own.

Helga laughed and rolled her eyes anyways. "Okay, fine. If it is a little Miles, he can be best friends with Kyo."

"And if it's a Miriam, which it won't be, she can just marry Kyo!" He was entirely too giddy for her tastes and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Don't be silly Arnoldo. She's a Pataki after all. She loves freely," Helga said with a bright grin. The slightly upset look that followed made her snicker.

"To hell with that! I'm the only man that you'll be loving freely, _Shortman,_" He teased. He slapped her on the thigh and wiggled his eyebrows before winking at her. "Now make me a sandwich woman. I'm hungry."

Instantly, Helga's face changed into a glare. She punched him hard on the arm. "In your dreams football head."

"OW!"

**Grimmy: **_Gonna keep this short and simple. Reviews please._


End file.
